


Edelweiss

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Sound of Music (1965)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Guitar, Musicals, The Professor has mad musical abilities :3, The Sound of Music - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“There’s no time like the present to get back into the swing of things.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While gathering to celebrate Luke’s birthday, Clarke persuades Layton to make use of musical talents that have been long dormant. Flora joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edelweiss

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny that roamed into my head while I was watching _The Sound of Music_. xD Oh dearie. Still, if Eternal Diva is any indication, I would willingly imagine that Hershel does indeed have some musical aptitude, so it does fit. :3

"Bravo!" 

Applause rang around the room as Luke took a bow, having finished playing his violin repertoire, accompanied by his father on the guitar, and Flora on the piano. The group -- Clarke and Brenda Triton, along with Luke, and the Barde children, Tony and Arianna -- had gathered at Professor Layton's to celebrate young Luke's birthday. Clarke smiled, setting the guitar down and leaning it against the arm of his chair, as Luke packed his violin back into its case tidily.

"It's been entirely too long since I last had the opportunity to play," said Clarke. "Between work and one thing or another..."

"You haven't lost your touch, Clarke," Layton replied. "You're still as good as I remember."

"And what of you, Hershel?" Clarke leaned forward, his smile taking on a conspiratorial edge. "When was the last time you played?"

"The Professor plays guitar?" Luke asked, wide-eyed at the thought. He knew, of course, of the Professor's musical ability -- as Flora had learned to play piano, Layton had helped her along, inadvertently revealing his skill! However, he had never stopped to wonder if Layton had ever played any other instruments.

"Fluently, as I remember," Clarke nodded. "Although it took some... nudging... in the right direction..."

"Your father helped to teach me, Luke," Layton clarified with a small smile. "It was long before you were born."

"He was trying to impress a certain young lady, if memory serves," Clarke got to his feet, and picked up the guitar, offering it to Layton. "Perhaps you still remember?"

"I-- Clarke, I must protest," the Professor responded, flushing profusely. "I've hardly touched it in years!"

"There's no time like the present to get back into the swing of things, Hershel," Clarke winked, handing the guitar over to the somewhat unwilling and abashed Professor. 

Layton shifted the guitar, swallowing hard to clear his throat, calling to mind the correct fingering and resting his free hand over the strings. Then, carefully, he began to strum out a few chords, half-remembered lyrics washing over him as he stared past Clarke, seeming to look into the distance.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss, every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me."

The flushing in his cheeks had slowly faded as he got into the rhythm of the music, tapping his foot slightly to keep time.

"Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever.

Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever."

Looking up, Layton strummed the next couple chords and nodded with a smile to Flora, who sat up straight, taking in a breath, ready to join him.

"Edelweiss (Edelweiss), Edelweiss (Edelweiss), every morning you greet me."

"Small and --"

"Small and white-"

"Clean and --"

"Clean and bright."

"You look happy to meet me."

"Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow; bloom and grow forever.... Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland... forever..."

As the duet closed, there was a brief second of silence, and then, their attentive audience clapped. Hershel chuckled, setting down the guitar and tugging the brim of his hat down slightly to conceal his flustered expression. Flora clasped her hands in her lap, taking a bow for her part in the duet, smiling -- and then laughing softly at Luke's amazed expression as he looked back and forth between Flora and Layton. 

"Beautifully played, Hershel -- and such a lovely voice, Flora!" Clarke beamed brightly.

"You flatter me, Clarke," Layton replied with a smile. "I should thank you for teaching me. After all, it's what a true gentleman does."

Clarke could only laugh and shake his head.

**END**


End file.
